BT One
The BT One '''is a recurring semi truck featured in almost every driving game made by Xform. Design The BT One is based on the Kenworth T800. Overview & Performance '''Traffic Slam The BT One appears as an undriveable vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 2 The BT One appears as an undriveable vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 3 The BT One is unlocked upon defeating Michael in the "Gateway" boss battle. Despite it has a powerful engine, the BT One is the slowest vehicle in the game, with a top speed of 150 mph, and it tends to understeer in corners for its heavy mass. It is useless in races. Due to being a boss vehicle, the player cannot customize this truck. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 4 The Big Truck is unlocked upon defeating Russell in "Route 66" boss battle. It lacks its competitiveness in all races for its top speed and handling, but it has a powerful armor that make the truck almost invulnerable to impacts and shoots. It can reach a stock top speed of 161 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 183 mph when fully upgraded. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. Redline Rumble Revolution The BT One has the task of starting the racers, and then resume them at the end of the race. It appears as an undriveable vehicle. Traffic Slam 2: Detonation The BT One appears as an undriveable vehicle. Downtown Drift The Big Daddy can be purchased with a price tag of $75.000. It is decently quick but has poor handling, Although it is one of the strongest and one of the most heaviest vehicle in the game, In fact, it has the capacity (along with the School Bus and the El Diablo) to destroy easily the opponent's cars. It can reach a top speed of 209 km/h. Traffic Slam 3 The BT One appears as an undriveable vehicle. Sniper Team The BT One appears as a parked vehicle. Burnin' Rubber 5 and HD The BT One is unlocked upon completing the "Devils Run" Team VS challenge. It is considered the slower of all vehicles for its heavy mass, but it has good armor because it is larger vehicle in the game. Although some vehicles are bigger but are a bit faster. But is very stronger, It could be useful in the boss battles, instead in the races is not competitive. It can reach a stock top speed of 78 mph without engine upgrades, and it can reach a high top speed of 88 mph when fully upgraded. It also appears as a parked vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn The BT One appears as an undriveable vehicle. Burnin' Rubber Shift The BT One has the task of starting the racers, and then resume them at the end of the race. Sniper Team 2 The BT One appears as an undriveable vehicle. Go Kart Go! Ultra! and WebGL The BT One appears as an undriveable vehicle. Hammer 2 - Reloaded The BT One first appears in Death From Above. It has a slow speed. The versions with the trailers are even harder to handle because the trailers do not move like how they should do. Operation Desert Road It has an average speed. It costs 450 coins to buy. Zombie Choppa The BT One appears as an undriveable vehicle. 'Burnin' Rubber Cartapult' The BT One is unlocked upon destroying the zeppelin. When launching, it releases black smoke. It has also a special feature, Whenever it touches the ground after launching it, it ignites a huge bomb. It also appears as an undriveable vehicle. Gallery TS_BT_One.png|Traffic Slam BR2_BT_One.png|Burnin' Rubber 2 BR3_BT_One.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR3_BT_One_Traffic.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 BR4_Big_Truck.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 Screenshot (628).png|Burnin' Rubber 4 Screenshot (629).png|Burnin' Rubber 4 Screenshot (12).png|Burnin' Rubber 4 Screenshot (13).png|Burnin' Rubber 4 RRR_BT_One.jpg|Redline Rumble Revolution TS2_BT_One.png|Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Screenshot (285).png|Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Screenshot (277).png|Traffic Slam 2: Detonation DD_Big_Daddy.jpg|Downtown Drift TS3_BT_One.png|Traffic Slam 3 Screenshot (242).png|Sniper Team BR5_BT_One.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 Screenshot (4128).png|Burnin' Rubber 5 BRCB_BT_One.png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Screenshot (11).png|Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn BRS_BT_One.jpg|Burnin' Rubber Shift Screenshot (1843346).png|Sniper Team 2 Screenshot (318).png|Go Kart Go! Ultra! Screenshot (1432).png|Hammer 2 - Reloaded Screenshot (55).png|Hammer 2 - Reloaded Screenshot (15).png|Hammer 2 - Reloaded ec04cb0a-e948-49fc-8b44-546b77800e20.jpg|Operation Desert Road br5hd_btone.png|Burnin' Rubber 5 HD br3hd_btone.png|Burnin' Rubber 3 (Standalone) br4hd_btone.png|Burnin' Rubber 4 (Standalone) Screenshot (21).png|Zombie Choppa Screenshot (5165).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (3481).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Screenshot (9).png|Burnin' Rubber Cartapult Video Category:Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Traffic Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 2 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 3 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 4 Category:Vehicles in Redline Rumble Revolution Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 2: Detonation Category:Vehicles in Downtown Drift Category:Vehicles in Traffic Slam 3 Category:Vehicles in Sniper Team Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber 5 Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Crash n' Burn Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Shift Category:Vehicles in Sniper Team 2 Category:Vehicles in Go Kart Go! Ultra! Category:Vehicles in Hammer 2 - Reloaded Category:Vehicles in Operation Desert Road Category:Vehicles in Zombie Choppa Category:Vehicles in Burnin' Rubber Cartapult